Gohan en Higth Scool xdx
by adreul2001
Summary: Goku y Vegeta tratan de escapar de kid boo salvando a Dende y Mr. Satan pero los demás mueren en la explosión del planeta excepto Gohan quien estaba moribundo y es absorbido por un portal que lo llevara a una dimensión desconocida donde le esperan aventuras nuevas
1. Capítulo 0

**Higth Scool XDX**

 _PROLOGO._

Como un Llegue ESTO ...

Es Hora de Acaba con ESTO muereee ...

El fin es ya ... ya no me queda nada de Todos estan muertos tan solo me espera la muerte ...

¿Por qué? ... ¡¿Por Qué?! ...

NOOOOOOO!

 _FIN DEL PROLOGO._


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos este es mi primer fanfic de Higth Scool este primer capitulo será medio confuso el punto es que a medida q se desarrolle la historia entenderán mejor en fin sin mas q decir comencemos.**

Cap.1

Hola soy Isei y esta es mi historia y la de como conseguí… - espera un rato Isei esta no es tu historia – que como que no pero si yo soy el protagonista principal en la serie – tu lodijiste bien isei en la serie pero esto es un fanfic asi que solo hablare de ti un poco al inicio para que se acuerden de ti – bueno con un poquito yo me conformo.

 ** _Empieza narración de Isei…_**

Isei hijo despierta de una vez todas las mañanas es lo mismo – ya va mamá que pesada que eres – como que pesada, pues te acostumbras por que soy tu madre -lo se no te pongas tan autoritaria -dijo Isei con una sonrisa forzada – bueno en todo caso baja rápido que ya te servi el desayuno – dijo la madre de isei cerrando la puerta - no hay problema – dijo Isei vostezando.

Bueno esto es típico en una mañana normal de la vida de Isei se levanta va a la Academia no hace nada solo se dedica a mirar a las mujeres todo el rato vuelve todo golpeado por ellas y se encierra en su cuarto para… - ya es suficiente me estas humillando – dijo Isei molesto – pero tuno querías que narrará tu vida no es asi – si pero – nada de peros y prosigamos.

Bueno a cambiarme – tomo todas sus prendas y se comezo a cambiar rspidamente ya q si no su madre le reprenderia.

Bajando las escaleras hacia la sala… - me preguntó que preciosidades veremos hoy con Matsuba y Motohama -dijo en sus adentros el pervertido – acoso veremos a la chicas bañandose o tal ves en el gimnasio quizás en la piscina – susurro con un hilo de baba saliendo de su boca y un poco de sangre en su nariz.

 ** _En el comedor…_**

Buenos días mamá - buenos días hijo – respondió la mama de Isei con una sonrisa – ah por cierto mamá hoy llegare un poco tarde ya que iré con Matsuba y Motohama al cine a ver una pelicula de accion «a ver a las chicas en traje de baño» - hey Isei estas babeando – dijo la mamá algo incomoda por el comportamiento de su hijo – lo...lo siento -se excuso Isei.

Paso un rato y el pervertido termino su desayuno y salio con rumbo a su Academia subiendose a una bicicleta color amarilla

10 minutos mas tarde…

Ahhh ahhhh que cansancio por fin llegue – se dijo a si mismo con gotas de sudor en su frente – hola Isei ¿como estas?– saludó Motohama quien era un chico de aproximadamete 15 años media 1:70 de tes morena y con poco cabello , bestia una camisa blanca a rallas junto con un pantalón plomo y zapatos negros – hola Motohama estoy bien – respondió Isei – estas preparado para ir a ver a las chicas en traje de baño – pregunto Matsuba un chico de 1:67de pelo negro q tenia la misma vestimenta que su otro amigo con la diferencia q utilizaba unis lentes en forma rectangular color negro -Claro que si Matsuba,imaginate esas curvas, esos pechos -dijo Isei comenzando a babear junto a sus dos amigos quienes se imaginaban aquella escena.

TIN TON TIN TON sonó la campa de la academia

Bueno vamos al salón – dijo Matsuba mientras sacaba del transe a sus dos amigos quienes dejaron de babear – Esta bien vamos respondieron Isei y Motohama mientras iban caminado hacia su salón.

El trío de pervertidos se dirigirán a sus salones cuando algo los detuvo

Mira es la presidenta del club de Ocultismo – comento una chica a su amiga – es tan linda ,soy su admiradora – dijo otra chica con brillitos en los ojos – dicho esto el trio se volteo a observar a la persona mencionada.

Wow mira esos pechos – cometo Motohama con un hilo de baba – mira esas medidas cometo – Matsuba con una mirada sexista – Isei solo se quedó mirando como un sonso aquella persona que estaba en frente de el.

La chica a la que ellos miraban era una chica de piel blanca con unos hermosos cabellos carmesí y unos ojos azulados junto con unos grandes atributos resaltando principalmente sus pechos y su cintura la chica media 1:70 y tendría unos 17 años.

Los tres babeaban por esta hermosa chica siendo interrumpido por una chica.

Jajaja por favor ella nunca les aria caso, no son partido para la señorita Rias – fijo aquella chica de pelo naranja de forma petulante haciendo molestar a uno de los pervertidos – quien eres tu para decir eso – exclamo Isei molesto por aquel comentario mientras Matsuba y Motohama estaban con una cara decaída y alrededor de ellos un aura negra junto con una cara lamentable – yo soy una admiradora de la señorita Rias y les puedo asegurar que nunca se va fijar en personas cómo ustedes – dijo la peli naranja una pequeña risa de burla hacia los tres causando que Isei quisiera contestar – pues yo te aseguro… - respondió Isei siendo interrumpido por uno de sus amigos – déjalo Isei, no vale la pena discutir con ella – dijo Motohama sosteniendo el hombro de Isei – pero Motohama ella nos esta humillando – respondió Isei molestó – tranquilizate Motohama tiene razón – dijo Matsuba seriamente – Matsuba…esta bien – respondió Isei tranquilizándose – encima cobardes, era de esperarse del trio de pervertidos – dijo la chica riéndose de una forma desquiciada, mientras lo otros tres se marchaban sin darle importancia a la chica.

Así en trio de pervertidos entraron a su salón para comenzar las clases hablando de algunos temas pervertidos que planeaban para el futuro

 ** _En horas de clase precisamente en historia universal…_**

Y así pues alumnos fue como Cristóbal Colón descubrió América - dijo el profesor terminando de contar la historia y lo hechos acontecidos, mientras Isei estaba haciendo unos aviones de papel – a ver otro dobles y listo termine ahora a hacerlo volar – dijo Isei mientras lanzaba el avión con dirección a la ventana, pero un viento desvió el avión – uh uh – dijo el profesor con un avión en la mano – señor Isei ya que esta jugando con aviones de papel supongo que ya termino de leer el tema de hoy – dijo el profesor algo incomodo – s… si – respondió Isei levemente para que no le escuchara el profesor, pero para mala suerte de Isei el profesor lo escucho.

Entonces me podría decir de que trata la pagina 28 del libro – pregunto el profesor con una imponente seriedad, haciendo que Isei se pusiera nervioso – Sobre los 3 viajes del Cristóbal Colón – respondió Isei con algo de duda al no haber leído nada – champero – dijo alguien ya que Isei habia acertado con lo dicho – silencio – dijo el profesor al chico que dijo eso – muy bien Isei pero presta mas atención – dijo con una voz autoritaria – si señor – respondió Isei poniendo su mano la altura de la cabeza como un soldado.

Después de aquel suceso las trases transcurrieron normalmente hasta llegar a la hora de espiar alas mujeres en el.

Mira esos cuerpos – dijo Matsuba con una sonrisa pevertida en su cara – esa es Mirella una preciosidad – dijo Motohama babeando por querer ticar ese cuerpo – Isei solo se limitaba a mirar con un hilo de sangre en la nariz.

De pronto un ruido se escuchó – nos pillaron – dijeron Matsuba y Motohama huyendo rápidamente del lugar – dijeron algo – pregunto Isei embobado – eh chicos chicos a donde fueron? – pregunto Isei al no ver a sus amigos – no hay nadie a donde fueron – dijo buscándolos con la mirada – ahí esta chicas, a él – dijo una joven de 16 años de color de cabello morado – esperen yo no – trato de excusarse inútilmente ya que fue apaleando por un grupo de chicas.

Dos chicas que se encontraban cerca de ese lugar vieron aquella escena – que chico tan raro – comento una chica de cabello oscuro con tonos ligeros lila, piel blanca y unos grandes pechos junto a una figura bien formada y unos ojos morado claro, de nombre Akeno – tienes razón nunca vi a alguien asi – dijo Rias de brazos cruzados – en todo caso presidenta debemos darnos prisa si no se nos ara tarde – dijo Akeno mientra ambas se marchaban del lugar hacia un rumbo desconocido dejando a Isei solo y apaleado.

Basta es suficiente ya no quiero que narres nada mas – exclamo Isei – pero si recien comenzaba con tu narración – ya no quiero que narres nada mas – esta bien comencemos con lo importante.

 **Mientras tanto en otra dimensión…**

Kakaroto tenemos que sacar a todos de aquí – dijo Vegeta angustiado ya que un ser de color rosa estaba cargando una poderosa esfera de energía para destruir el planeta tierra – espera un momento acaso son… - dijo Goku obsebando a dos personas – son Mr. Satan y Dende tengo que salvarlos – dijo Goku volando rápidamente hacia ellos – Kakaroto que haces no llegaremos a tiempo con los demas – regaño Vegeta a Goku – lo siento Vegeta no puedo dejarlos morir – respondio Goku mientras agarraba a ambos para tele trasportarse – gracias – dijo Dende al ver que no moriría – eres un imbécil Kakaroto – respondió Vegeta con molestia tratando de salvar a los demás, pero en eso aparecio el supremo kaiosama – Goku, Vegeta vengo a salvarlos – dijo el supremo kaiosama mientras se preparaba para tele transportarse – pero los demas – dijo Goku mirando a Gohan y los dos niños junto a picoro – lo siento no puedo hacer nada mas – respondió el supremo kaiosama para después tele transportarse.

Bom! Se escucho una gran explosión junto a una luz segadora, minutos después se formo un agujero negro absorbiendo a Gohan quien no habia muerto por aquella explosión pero se encontraba en un estado grave.

 ** _Universo Higth Scool_**

De la nada se abrió una especie de portal soltando a Gohan de el quien caía hacia el suelo a una gran velocidad.

 ** _Academia Kuoh_**

Sentiste eso Rias – comento Akeno para luego escuchar un potente ruido asustandolas a ambas – que increíble este poder e… es inmeso probablemente este poder sea mas poderoso que mi hermano – dijo Rías temerosa de aquella energia tan poderosa.

Tenemos que ir a investigar que es lo que cayo sin importar lo que pase – dijo la presidenta a Akeno – esta bien presidenta – dijo Akeno mientras se marchaban al lugar donde cayo Gohan

 ** _Con Azazel jefe de los Ángeles caídos …_**

Que fue eso – dijo una persona encapuchada mirando hacia la dirección del impacto – y este poder? es como esl de un mao – dijo algo asombrado por tal poder - ha que interesante – comento mientras iba hacia el lugar de la explosión de luz

 ** _El los cielos…_**

Michael sintió ese poder – pregunto una ángel con 5 pares de alas blancas – si lo sentí – respondió Michael – creo que deberías ir a ver que paso ahí abajo – dijo Michael mientras la ángel asentía.

Con Gohan…

Do.. donde estoy ahhh mi cabeza creo que me voy a desma – dijo Gohan desmayándose por todo el daño que tenia en su cuerpo.

Creo que fue cerca de aquí – dijo Azazel mirando hacia todos lados en busca de algo o alguien – ahí es – dijo Asazel acercándose a un cráter – pero que!? si es solo un chico – dijo cogiéndolo y viendo sus heridas junto a su ropa toda destruida – valla y pensar que el es el portador de tanta energía hasta es mas poderoso que yo pero me pregunto que habrá pasado para que este en ese estado – dijo cargando a Gohan – en todo caso tengo que ayudarlo – comento llevándose a Gohan a través de un portal.

Rías! Encontré un cráter – dijo Akeno señalando una zona donde se encontraba un crater de aproximadamente 70 metros de diámetro – bien hecho Akeno , vamos – dijo la presidenta mientras se dirigían hacia el centro de ese cráter.

Quee?! Nada como pude ser esto posible – dijo Akeno ya que en el centro de este crater no se encontraba nada – no estés tan segura – dijo Rias mientras cogía unos pequeños pedazos de ropa color naranja junto a un poco de sangre en la vestimenta – entonces lo que haya caído se ah ido o se lo han llevado? – pregunto Akeno confusa ante tal situación – es lo más lógico – dijo Rías poniéndose una mano en la barbilla y pensando lo que pudo a ver pasado – presidenta no cre que deberíamos ir.. – comentó Akeno siendo interrumpida por una luz proveniente del cielo

Pero miren que es lo que tenemos aquí , un par de demonias – dijo una chica con 5 pares de alas – un an.. angel – dijo Rias algo temerosa – ohh perdóname donde estan mis modales lo siento, mi nombre es Gabriel una arcángel – dijo aquella chica revelando su identidad – quefijo haces aquí!? – dijo Rias algo molesta – tranquila solo vine a ver de quien era aquel poder tan gigantesco – dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa – tu tambien lo sentiste no es cierto – dijo Akeno – si por lo que veo ustedes no saben nada a acerca de lo que paso, bueno me retiro – dijo Gabriel a punto de volver al cielo – espera! – dijo Akeno a la arcángel – umm que quieres – respondio Gabriel – solo te dire que no te vuelvas a acercar por estas zonas si no moriras – dijo Akeno fríamente - ehhh perdon escuche bien me mataras – dijo la arcángel sarcásticamente – quieres comprobarlo – dijo Akeno furiosa – Rías Gremori será mejor que controles mejor a tus siervos si no los quieres ver morir – dijo Gabriel marchándose. Espera maldita - dijo Akeno furiosa – Akeno tranquila! – Exclamó Rías - yo lo siento presidenta – dijo Akeno derramando algunas lágrimas – deberíamos irnos Akeno, ya habrá tiempo para que me cuentes todo eso – dijo Rías tranquilizando a su reina – está bien presidenta – dijo Akeno débilmente mientras se iban del lugar.

 ** _En una mansión algo alejada del lugar_**

Valla sí que esta lastimado – dijo Azazel viendo todo el cuerpo herido de Gohan – señor me mando a llamar – dijo una voz proveniente de una chica de pelo rubio – si necesito que cures a este chico – dijo Azazel seriamente – he pero el solo es un humano por que debería curarlo – dijo la chica algo molesta – solo as lo que te pido – dijo Azazel de forma autoritaria – está bien señor – respondió aquella chica comenzando la curación.

Pasaron algunos días y la chica rubia ya había terminado la curacion pero por alguna extraña razón Gohan no despertaba; así pasaron algunos días más ocurriendo los acontecimientos de la rencarnación de Isei como demonio.

Maldito… - dijo entre susurros Gohan – NOOOO! – dijo Gohan despertándose de golpe.

Continuara….

Bueno amigos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, sé que no es muy largo pero espero que lo disfruten agradecería que me dejaran sus reviews y… subiré este fanfic semanalmente eso es todo hasta el próximo cap. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola como están yo estoy bien un poco resfriado pero bien bueno no voy a entretenerlos con mi vida así que vamos de frente a la historia.

Capitulo 2

Noooo! – grito Gohan despertándose de golpe – donde estoy – se preguntó a si mismo Gohan viendo el lugar en el que se encontraba – valla hasta que por fin despiertas – dijo un hombre entrando por la puerta del cuarto en el que se encontraba Gohan – quien eres tu? – pregunto Gohan con una mirada seria hacia aquel sujeto – disculpa por asustarte , mi nombre es Azazel – dijo aquel hombre – ha, lo siento perdón, mi nombre es Gohan – dijo algo más calmado Gohan – un gusto conocerte – respondió Azazel estirando la mano – igualmente, me podria decir en que lugar exactamente estoy? – pregunto Gohan al no sentir ninguna energía conocida para él – estamos en Japón, precisamente en mi mansión – respondió Azazel amablemente – ehh Japón? Donde es eso y cómo llegue aquí? – dijo Gohan en busca de alguna respuesta – no estoy seguro de cómo llegaste aquí pero puede que se a través de un agujero dimensional – comentó Azazel empezándole a contar como es que lo había encontrado y en el estado en le que estaba.

Asi que estoy en otra dimensión – dijo Gohan algo decaído por lo que le conto Azazel – si entonces me podrías explicar como es que estabas en ese estado – pregunto curioso Azazel – bueno yo no recuerdo muy bien que es lo que pasó solo me acuerdo que Majin bu me absorbió y me desperté tirado en aquel lugar – dijo Gohan recordando lo pasado – Majin boo? – quien es el, me podrías contar todo exactamente – pregunto Azazel cortésmente para recibir un asentimiento de parte de Gohan comenzando a narrale todo lo sucedido desde la aparición de Majin boo.

30 minutos después… y así es cómo llegué aquí – dijo Gohan contándole todo lo sucedido dejando asombrado a Azazel por la existencia de seres con tal poder – en serio eso no me lo esperaba – dijo Azazel imaginándose todos lo que le dijo Gohan – y bueno Me poj odría decir quién es usted, siento una energía que es mayor a la de un ser humano normal – comento Gohan impresionado a Azazel – Cómo sabes que no soy humano – pregunto Azazel confundido – vera Es que yo siento las energías de las demás personas y la de usted es más alta que un humano normal – dijo Gohan con una sonrisa – vaya que habilidad más útil, yo soy un ángel caído – dijo Azazel haciendo que Gohan preguntara que qué era eso, así Azazel contándole todo acerca de las 3 fracciones y la última gran guerra que provocó la muerte de los 4 satanes y de Dios.

Enonces quién gobierna los cielos y el infierno – pregunto Gohan al saber de las muerte de dios y los satanes – el gobernante actual del cielo es Michael un arcángel y el que gobierna los infiernos son otros 4 satanes designados y los mas poderosos – finalizo de decir Azazel – oh valla – dijo Gohan algo confuso – por cierto Gohan me gustaría averiguar cuánto poder tienes – dijo Azazel sorprendiendo a Gohan – pero – trato de excusarse Gohan inútilmente para después aceptar – esta bien – dijo Gohan resignado – bien pero no nos enfrentaremos aquí adentro – comentó Azazel mientras un portal los cubría a ambos

En una zona apartada Azazel creo un escudo para que las energías no se sintieran en otros lados y no levantar sospechas de parte de las demás fracciones.

Listo Gohan – pregunto Azazel desplegando 5 pares de alas negras – cuando quiera señor Azazel – dijo Gohan elevando una milecima su poder para no matar a Azazel.

Combate…

Azazel fue rápidamente a atacar a Gohan con una lluvia de golpes que asombró un poco a Gohanl por su experiencia cuerpo a cuerpo , Gohan respondio los ataques de Azazel , bloqueando la mayoría de estos pero uno que otro puñetazo o patada le impactaban en algunas partes de su cuerpo, entonces Gohan comenzó a responder aquellos ataques con mayor intensidad en el abdomen y en partes vitales del cuerpo haciendo que Azazel se xansara un poco, Azazel extendió su mano elevando su poder y invocando varias lanzas oscuras que disparo contra Gohan como si fueran flechas, el sayajin solo se limitó a cubrirse con ambas manos en forma de x soportando aquellas lanzas, Gohan dejo de cubrirse y se dispuso a atacar pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver al ángel caido en frente suyo con una sonrisa , el sayajin intentó reaccionar pero antes de que hiciera algo fue sorprendido por una patada fulminante en su abdomen que lo mando contra el piso , jejeje – nada mal comentó Gohan con una sonrisa para depues incorporarse y aparecer delante de Azazel con una bola de energía lanzándola, Azazel reaccionó a esto y puso un escudo para protegerse, el escudo no resistio aquella energia y se desintegró impactando aquella bola de energía el Azazel, ahhh – se quejo Azazel del dolor que le habia causado aquella vola de energía pues habia hecho que sangrara en el brazo izquierdo – creo que me exedi – comentó Gohan en pose de batalla – jajaja lo haces muy bien , pero este no es todo mi poder – dijo Azazel mientras comenzaba a sacar todo su poder , Azazel hizo un pequeño sello que impacto en Gohan pero no provocó ningún efecto, Gohan voló hacia el ángel caido lanzandole rafagas de ki que Azazel esquivaba con dificultad , Azazel levanto su mano derecha cargando cientas de lanzas oscuras de gran tamaño , Gohan viendo esto creó un escudo de energía para que las lanzas se desintegrasen, Azazel creo un selló delante de estas lanzas y las lanzo contra el sayajin , Gohan solo sonrio ya que el escudo de energía desintegraría esas lanzas, pero antes de que las lanzas chocaran contra la barrera de ki estas pasaron atraves del portal creado por el angel caido y apareciendo a tas de Gohan y dentro del escudo que habia creado el Sayajin, impactando en su espalda.

Una gran nube de polvo de levanto, Azazel creyó que había ganado pero vio como de aquella nube de polvo salio el sayajon con algunas pequeñas heridas en su espalda – creo que me confie – dijo el sayajin sorprendiendo al ángel caído – dejate de juegos y muestra todo tu poder – dijo seriamemte Azazel quien sacaba una esfera de su bolsillo – balance breaker – dijo Azazel mientras una armadura oscura lo comenzaba a rodear haciendo que su poder incrementara bastante – listo este es mi máximo poder, te toca – dijo Azazel que esperaba que el sayajin demostrará todo su poder – Gohan comenzó a elevar su poder sacando el 2 % de su poder haciendo que la barrera creada por Azazel explotara, entonces el poder del sayajin se sintio en todos los reinos existentes, Azazel se quedo asombrado pero no sabia que tan solo era su 2% - que poder – susurro Azazel con temor ya que este poder era semejante al de ophis la dragona mas poderosa que podia acbar con las 3 fracciones – Gohan se puso serio y de un solo golpe y una velocidad enorme apareció detrás de Azazel y le dio un suave golpe con dos dedos en el cuello desmayándolo

Azazel habia perdido su balance breaker y ya no podía pelear y Gohan disminuyó su poder para ayudar y llevarse a Azazel a su mansión

En todos los reinos existentes aquel poder que Gohan habia emitido se sintio alarmado a todos y preparando a sus mejores hombres para el combate

Cielo…

Michael junto a Gabriel sintieron ese poder y ambos junto a otros dos arcángeles se dispusieron a ir a aquel lugar para de una ves por todas averiguar de quien era ese poder tan aterrador

Inframundo

Un chico de aproximadamente 20 años y cabello carmesi cuyo nombre era Zierch y era uno de los cuatro Satanes y el mas poderoso de ellos se contacto con su hermana Rias y le advirtio que no se entrometiese en esto, Zierch junto a los tres satanes restantes se organizaron para ir a investigar ese poder y si en caso de que algo malo pasara los 4 deberian estar ahí para tratar de detener a esa posible amenaza aunque fuera casi inútil ya que no vencerian

Asgard…

Una Valkiria abiso a el padre de los dioses Odín de aquel enorme poder – Odion cree que el dueño de aquél poder sea mas fuerte que usted – pregunto la Valkiria – probablemente si y esta por encima de la dragona mas fuerte Ophis – respondió Odín seriamente mientras junto a Thor iva a ver que pasaba en al tierra

Kaos Brigade…

Ophis! – dijo un chico de parado con un baculo en sus manos– si vamos – respondió Ophis a aquel chico llamado Son Goku.

Grimori…

Uno de lo gefes de Ángeles caido de nombre baraquiel junto a 10 Ángeles de clase alta ivan en busca de Azazel para ir a ver de quien era ese semejante poder

Con Gohan….

El sayajin ya había llegado a la mansión de Azazel dejándolo descansar un rato hasta que el Ángel caído poco a poco se despertó – no lo hubiera creído si no lo hubiera visto – comento haciendo un alago al poder de Gohan – eh bueno gracias supongo – dijo gohan nerviosamente y justo cuando Azazel iba a decir algo un extraño circulo se abrió del suelo y de ahí salieron Baraquiel junto a 10 ángeles caídos

Azazel tenemos que ir a… - dijo Braquiel pero no termino de comunicarle lo que quería ya que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Gohan – quien es el? – pregunto Baraquiel a Azazel poniéndose seriamente y preparándose para una batalla – tranquilo Baraquiel es un amigo – respondió Azazel calmado a Baraquiel – en todo caso que haces aquí – pregunto Azazel al algel caído viendo a los demás ángeles caídos – pero acaso no te diste cuenta del poder que se sintió cerca de aquí – dijo Baraquiel exaltado por como se estaba comportando Azazel – ah era eso, bueno vamos a investigar lo que paso , pero si no te importa antes necesito hablar con este chico … a solas – dijo Azazel seriamente – as lo que quieras – respondió Baraquiel molesto retirándose de la sala hacia el exterior.

Bueno Gohan como veras todos los entes existentes en este mundo se dieron cuenta de tu poder y vinieron a por ti – comento Azazel sentado en el sofa con los ojos cerrados – si lo se creo que no debí utilizar ese poder – respondió el sayajin algo apenado – eso no importa mantendremos esto en secreto nadie se puede enterar de tu poder, no por ahora – finalizo de decir Azazel abriendo los ojos y poniendo una mirada seria – sera lo mejor – comentó Gohan quien reia nerviosamente – muy bien entonces si no te importa tengo que ir a investigar lo que los dos sabemos que paso – dijo Azazel mientras salia de la sala hacia donde se encontraba Baraquiel.

Ya terminaste – dijo Baraquiel con los brazos cruzados – si – respondió Azazel mientras ambos juntó a los 10 ángeles caídos restantes.

Zona de la pelea…

Azazel y Baraquiel habían llegado al lugar de los hechos pero no eran los únicos ahi se encontraban algunas deidades junto a los satanes y arcángeles, pero eso no era lo único al parecer el ambiente estaba muy tenso entre todos en el lugar…

Ya lo sospechaba – dijo Serfall(una de los 4 satanes de la actualidad)con una mirada fria hacia Ophis – Ophis no respondió nada solo movía sus ojos ligeramente en busca de algina pista de aquella energía – oye te estoy hablando, fuiste tu la que provocó esto verdad – dijo Serfall algo molesta por ser ignorada – no fui yo – respondió fríamente la dragona del infinito – como que no… - trato de decir Serfall – tranquilizante no fue ella , si no no se hubiera quedado aquí – comentó Zierch calmando a Serfall – entonces de quien fue ese poder – pregunto Gabriel inocentemente – quizás fue de triexas – respondió Ajuka Belcebú – eso es imposible ella se encuentra sellada – comentó Odín – a demás triexas es mas fuerte que el poder que sentimos – aportó Michael – pero eso no quiere decir que no sea una amenaza – comento Serfall – yo no creo eso – dijo Azazel impresionado a todos por lo dicho – quisiera ser el responsable de la investigación de aquella energía que todos los presentes hemos sentido – propuso Azazel – y por qué necesariamente tienes que ser tu quien se encargué de eso – pregunto Serfall – bueno creo que con mis poderes y capacidades para espiar estoy seguro de poder encontrar algo referente a esto – respondió Azazel con los ojos cerrados – estoy de acuerdo con eso – comento Gabriel – entonces quiere decir que me encargaré de la investigación – dijo Azazel burlonamente – paso un buen rato donde todos los presentes se encontraban discutiendo en si aceptar la oferta hecha por el ángel caído o no – esta bien a nombre de todos los presentes acepto tu propuesta – dijo Odín cosa que hizo que escapara una pequeña risa de parte de Azazel – yo investigare por mi cuneta – comento Ophis fríamente marchándose del lugar junto a son Goku – los mantendré informados – dijo Azazel – eso esperamos respondieron todos los presentes mientras se empezaban a marchar a sus diferentes reinos.

Fuiiu eso estuvo cerca – pensó Azazel – estas seguro de que te podras hacer cargo de esto tu solo – pregunto con algo de desconfianza Baraquiel - hee confía un poco más – cometo Azazel abriendo un circulo mágico para marcharse – nos vemos mañana tendremos una reunión acerca de lo que paso aquí y otros temas – dijo Baraquiel quien se marchó también del lugar.

Mansión de Azazel…

El sayajin se encontraba recostado en el sillón con los brazos sirviéndole de almohada, tenia una mirada perdida al parecer estaba reflexionando sobre todo lo que habría pasado, tendría que hacerse la idea de quedarse aquí para siempre?, de la nafa Azazel llego sacando de sus pensamientos a Gohan.

Ya volvi – dijo Azazel – como te fue? – pregunto el sayajin – pues si que provocaste bastantes problemas pero ya me encargue de eso – comentó Azazel quien se habia dado cuenta de que Gohan tenía una expresión deprimida – que bien – comentó Gohan con una sonrisa algo forzada – cambiando de tema que aras de ahora en adelante – pregunto Azazel al sayajin seriamente – pues yo no se nunca pensé que pasaría algo así – respondió Gohan con tristeza en su voz – nadie puedo haberlo predicho, pero tampoco por eso tienes que estar triste las cosas pasas por algo , ya se presentara la oportunidad para arreglar todo esto solo se debe tener paciencia – dijo Azazel haciendo que estas palabras motivaran a Gohan – tienes razón, aunque sinceramente no se que hacer – dijo Gohan con un poco de vergüenza – entonces que te pare si entras a la Academia Kuoh – propuso Azazel – me parece bien pero… no tengo ningún documento para mi inscripción – respondió Gohan – por eso no te preocupes con tal que quieras entrar eso no sera un problema.

Entonces Gohan y Azazel salieron por la entrada principal de la mansión rumbo a la Academia Kuoh donde el sayajin estudiaría… pasaron unos 20 minutos caminando mietras que Azazel le explicaba algunas cosas importantes al sayajin

Es aquí – señalo Azazel; paso un buen rato donde Gohan se inscribió en la acdemia y prosiguieron a retirarse.

Gohan dime te gustaría ser una angel caído – pregunto Azazel…

CONTINUARA

Se que no publique por mas de un mes pero tengo una excusa bueno se las dire otro dia en fin ustedes quisieran que gohan se convierta en un Ángel caído?


	4. Chapter 4

Hola como están espero que bien en fin vi sus reviews y como siempre tratare de hacer lo mejor posible escribiendo esta historia poco a poco mejorare en fin los dejo con las reviews.

Moshe3035redstar: bueno por votación creo que Gohan no se convertirá en ángel caído, aunque puede que considere lo de Raynare.

Victor0606: gracias por el cometario y lo del comentario de la forma de escribir lo tendré en cuenta saludos.

Alucard77: gracias por el consejo bro( amigo) lo tendré en cuenta saludos jejeje.

Andresskorskiruiz: Veré si puedo hacer un Gohan x Raynare

Kishinosh: Saludos men! Gracias por el aviso

Goku SSJ 3 Blue: Bueno si quería saber que pensaban de esa idea y que les aprecia gracias por tu comentario.

Arg21: me gustan que me den propuestas constructivas gracias

Blake2020: See you my friend regards greetings

Capítulo 3

Dime Gohan te gustaría ser un ángel caído – pregunto Azazel, quien había tomado por sorpresa al sayajin.

Yo la verdad no – contesto secamente Gohan; vera a mí me gustaría ser siendo mitad humano y sayajin no quisiera cambiar – finalizo Gohan con la mirada perdida.

Ya veo, así que es por eso – dijo el ángel caído un tanto desanimado por no poder convertir a Gohan en uno de los suyos.

Yo en serio lo siento pero esa es mi decisión – respondió Gohan algo triste

Tranquilo no te preocupes no te obigare, aunque quisiera pedirte un favor – dijo Azazel cambiando su mirada a una más seria

Y que es – pregunto Gohan intrigado por aquella petición

En la academia Kuoh hay dos clanes de demonios , el clan gremory cuya presidenta es Rias Gremory hermana de uno de los satanes del infierno y el otro clan es el sitry cuya presidenta es Sona Sitri hermana de oto satan del infierno, me gustaría que vigilaras a ambos clanes, pero en especial al Gremory ya que ahí se encuentra uno de los dos dragones celestiales cuyo nombre es Issei – dijo Azazel quien esperaba a que Gohan aceptara o no su petición

He claro que pudo hacerlo – respondió Gohan con una sonrisa; pero que es un dragón celestial – pregunto Gohan confundido

Azazel comenzó a reir ya que no le había explicado nada acerca de ese tema mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras para explicarle a Gohan el objetivo de su misión.

Una vez explico todo a Gohan , Azazel se marcho dejando Gohan en un departamento que había conseguido para el.

Ufff que cansado estoy creo que me iré a acostar temprano – dijo Gohan mientras entraba en su habitación y se acostaba en su cama.

Al dia siguiente…

Podemos ver a un Gohan abrir los ojos lentamente mientras se fija la hora, para su sorpresa ya eran las 8:02 y en 3 minutos cerrarían las puertas de la academia.

Gohan asombrado de la hora se levantó rápidamente y una velocidad sobrehumana comenzó a ducharse y cambiarse para después salir a toda velocidad rumbo a la academia Kuoh.

Valla creo que me excedí usando mi velocidad – dijo Gohan quien miraba a su reloj en su muñeca que a puntaba las 8:02.

El sayajin entro a la academia sacando un papel donde le dieron el número de su salón dirigiéndose a este; en el camino pudo notar las miradas de varias personas pero la mayoría eran chicas que estaban viendo ilusionadas al sayajin.

Las chicas balbuceban cosas entre ella mientras miraban sonrojadas a Gohan, por otro lado a tres chicos no parecía agradarles la presencia de Gohan y lo miraban con recelos.

Al cabo de un momento Gohan llego a su salón

Aquí es – dijo Gohan tocando la puerta del salón.

Del salón salio un profesor viejo de unos 60 años

Si que quieres – pregunto el profesor al sayajin cortésmente

Disculpe soy el nuevo estudiante y me dijeron que este era mi nuevo salón – respondió Gohan respetuosamente.

Con que eres tu, mucho Gusto mi nombre es Edgar – saludo el profesor – mucho gusto me llamo Gohan – comento Gohan con una sonrisa.

Bueno que esperas pasa te presentare con el salo – dijo el profesor mientras Gohan entraba a su nuevo salón.

Clase hoy un nuevo compañero se integrara al salón espero y lo reciban bien- dijo el profesor mientras presentaba al sayajin

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Gohan espero y nos podamos llevar bien – dijo el sayajin con su típica sonrisa.

Las chicas estaban ruborizadas y con estrellitas en los ojos al ver que Gohan era lindo además de educado; mientras por el lado de algunos chicos estaban algo molestos por que Gohan se robaría toda la atención.

Muy bien Gohan, tú te sentaras al lado de Akeno – dijo el profesor señalando una carpeta vacía al lado de una joven de cabello oscuro piel calra y unos hermosos ojo violeta.

Gohan asintió y prosiguió a sentarse en su sitio mientras miraba disimuladamente a Akeno dándose cuenta que era un demonio.

20 minutos después…

Y bien alguien me puede decir cuántos viajes realizo Cristóbal Colon a América – pregunto el profesor a todo el salón.

El salón estaba en silencio de pronto alguien hablo

Hizo tres viajes – respondió Gohan a la pregunta del profesor, hizo los tres viajes buscando una ruta comercial hacia la India pero al momento llegar a América el creyó que había llegado a la India – finalizo Gohan.

El profesor tenía una ceja levantada, ya que no esperaba que Gohan supiera tanto; mientras tanto los demás en el salón estaban con una cara de asombro en especial Akeno quien comenzó a reírse disimuladamente.

Bien veo que sabes mucho eres un chico interesante - alago el profesor al sayajin

Jejeje - dijo Gohan mientras se rascaba su nuca.

Así pasaron las horas y Gohan respondía la mayoría de todas las preguntas en todos los cursos solo era interrumpido por Akeno.

En la hora de matemáticas…

Bien alumnos necesito que me resuelvan los ejercicios de la página 52 al 64, en grupos de dos – dijo el profesor.

Ni bien menciono esas palabras todos en la clase comenzaron a formar parejas, mientras Gohan no sabía con quién formar grupo ya que no había entablado ninguna conversación con nadie en todo el día, fue entonces cuando alguien se le acerco a Gohan.

Hola mi nombre es Akeno te gustaría hacer grupo con migo para matemáticas – pregunto aquella chica con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y pegándosele muy de cerca al sayajin, cosa que hizo que Gohan se ruborizara.

Ehh yo pero porque justamente a mí ya los demás los rechazas – pregunto Gohan algo nervioso y con un sonrojo – Ara Ara, todos los de aqui son un tanto molestosos solo quieren hacer equipo por mi figura, peroveo que tu eres distinto – menciono Akeno haciéndose la inocente.

A ya veo con que era eso pues no hay problema seamos un equipo – dijo Gohan con una sonrisa en su rostro sorprendiendo a Akeno – Bien entonces que te parece si nos vemos en tu casa – pregunto Akeno.

Me parece bien, te buscare a las 7 en la puerta de la academia – dijo Gohan mientras salía del salón ya que en ese momento ya había tocado el timbre de la salida.

Gohan se dirigía a su departamento para descansar un rato y salir a entrenar cuando se encontró con un amigo.

Azazel que haces por aquí – pregunto Gohan curioso de la presencia del angel caído – que acaso no puedo visitar a un amigo – se excusó Azazel.

Claro que si pero no creo que eso sea lo único verdad – menciono Gohan de forma acusadora- valla parece que me descubriste – dijo Azazel comenzando a reir-

Me he enterado que has hecho amistad con la sacerdotisa del trueno Akeno, debes de saber que ella sirve al clan Gremory cuya presidenta es Rias además de ser hija de Baraquiel uno de los líderes de los Ángeles caídos no conviene que reveles nada con ella por muy amigos que seáis además de que no queremos problemas con los Gremory.

Gracias por el aviso pero como sabes que me hecho amigo de Akeno – pregunto Gohan mientras Azazel reía con una gota de sudor por la cien – No creo que espiar a las personas sea bueno – menciono Gohan algo molesto – Lo siento pero tenía que hacer – dijo Azazel marchándose.

Espera – dijo Gohan pero Azazel ya se había marchado - ahh bueno que más da – dijo Gohan yéndose a su departamento.

Gohan abrió la puerta de su departamento cambiándose de ropa con una de entrenar para después de salir volando a una velocidad extrema imposible de ver para cualquier ser.

El sayajin se fue a una zona alejada y desértica donde comenzó a entrenar durante un largo tiempo, midiendo sus reflejos y mejorando su velocidad que era mucho mayor a ala de la luz; pasaron alrededor de dos horas y ya eran las 6:00 pm.

Gohan había llegado a su casa tomando una ducha y echándose a dormir un rato.

Ahhh que bien dormi – dijo Gohan bostezando y estirando ambos brazos – que hora será – se dijo a si mismo viendo la hora de un reloj; grande fue su sorpresa al ver que eran las 7:15.

Oh no Akeno! – dijo el sayajin corriendo rápidamente hacia la academia.

Seguro debe haberse ido, o si no estará molesta – pensó Gohan molesto consigo mismo por aquel descuido.

A lo lejos se podía divisar a na chica sentada en una de las bancas bostezando del aburrimiento hasta que vio a un chico acercarse era Gohan

Hasta que por fin llegaste – dijo Akeno de forma bromista – perdón se me hizo tarde – se excuso Gohan nerviosamente.

Es broma no te preocupes, bueno vamos a tu casa – dijo Akeno cojiendo la mano de Gahan haciendo ruborizar al sayajin.

Ambos se marcharon de la cademia mientras en el camino ambos reian por sus ocurrencias , a Gohan ya no le importo que Akeno lo tomase del brazo no le molestaba si no le comenzó agradar la sensación .

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron al edificio donde vivía Gohan, entraron a su departamento tomando asiento en uno de los sillones.

Te gustaría tomar algo – pregunto Gohan cortésmente a Akeno – Un café si no es mucha molestia – respondió Akeno sonrientemente.

Gohan fue a la cocina a preparar un café con unas tostadas para comer antes de hacer las tareas

Mientras tanto Akeno se encontraba recostado sobre el sillón pensando en el sayajin por alguna razón estaba demasiado pensativa en él, era como si no pudiese quitárselo de encima pero eso le agradaba.

Comenzó a fijarse el ambiente del lugar no estaba mal era decir poca cosa era muy lujoso como si estuviera diseñado para alguien importante, pero algo que se pregunto fue el por qué Gohan vivía solo aquí donde estarían sus padres.

En medio de sus pensamientos llego Gohan con el café y unas tostadas.

Gracias – dijo Akeno mientras tomaba su taza de té – de nada respondió Gohan con una amplia sonrisa.

Gohan dime vives tu solo en esta ciudad - ´pregunto Akeno con curiosidad; Gohan se puso un tanto deprimido cambiando su aspecto facial – No ellos no se encuentran aquí y nunca los volveré a ver – dijo fríamente el sayajin.

Yo... lo siento si te incomode no fue mi intención perdóname – dijo Akeno triste y arrepentida por haber puesto triste a Gohan – no te preocupes no es tu culpa, en todo caso deberíamos de comenzar a hacer la tarea – dijo Gohan con más animo comenzando con las tareas de matemática.

Ambos pasaron un buen rato haciendo los deberes mientras el tiempo transcurría volando y todo transcurría normalmente.

Mientras en otro lado se encontraba una pelirroja dándole el golpe final a una demonio callejera.

Eso es todo – dijo Rías mientras salía de un edificio abandonado – por cierto presidenta usted sabe dónde se encuentra Akeno – pregunto Isei.

No Isei, ella no me dijo nada pero tengo que ir a buscarla – dijo Rías algo molesta con su amiga y su reina por no venir a ayudar.

Bueno Gohan creo que ya me tengo que ir – dijo Akeno con una sonrisa – si ya se nos hizo tarde – respondió Gohan mirando su reloj (10:30).

Aunque…. Me gustaría quedarme con tigo – dijo Akeno con una mirada lujuriosa – esto yo to… - trato de decir el sayajin pero fue interrumpido.

Tranquila ya voy yo – dijo Gohan mientras abría la puerta, solo para ver a una chica de cabellos rojos con cara de pocos amigos – Rías?! – dijo asombrada Akeno mientras veía a esta ultima.

Claro que soy yo, me puedes decir que haces aquí – dijo molesta Rías mientras emanaba un aura asesina – pues me encontraba haciendo los deberes de hoy presidenta.

Sabes que tu labor con el club es principal y quien es ese chico – dijo Rías fijándose detenidamente en Gohan quien por cierto se encontraba incomodo por esta situación – EHH YOO!?, mucho gusto mi nombre es Gohan un placer conocerla señorita Rías – respondió Gohan con su típica sonrisa haciendo poner nerviosa a Rías.

Eh esto…bueno Akeno vámonos – dijo Rías tratando de cambiar de tema – está bien presidenta – respondió Akeno mientras se dirigía lentamente a Gohan.

Nos vemos mañana Gohan – dijo Akeno dándole un beso el lamejilla junto a una pequeña lamida haciendo poner rojo al sayajin – Si… si nos vemos – respondió el sayajin muy sonrojado – Un gusto conocerte Gohan – dijo Rías marchándose con Akeno

Por fin se fueron – se dijo a si mismo Gohan mientras encendía el televisor viendo algunos programas interesantes para luego quedarse dormido.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3

Hola paso tiempo verdad jajaja perdón por no actualizar no hay excusa peroooo no dejare este fic tan rápido jejeje aunque no les guste en fin quisiera que me respondan algunas preguntas preguntas:

a.- Quieren que Gohan tenga un harem?

b.- Quieren que Gohan tenga algún longibus nunca antes visto?

c.- Les gustaría que traiga personajes de dragon ball?

d.- Quieren que la historia suceda exclusivamente en Higth scool y sus personajes?


	5. Chapter 5

Hola mis queridos lectores los vengo a atormentar con mi historia juajuajua la muerte ha venido directo a ustedes prepárense (gritos de horror y una pileta de sangre adelante junto a montañas de cadáveres).

Jajaja no mentira ¿como están? Espero que bien pues yo si arregle algunas situaciones "sentimentales" y pues me encuentro de maravilla…. Jejeje sin mas no quiero aburrirlos con mi vida así que los dejo con la historia.

Capitulo 4.

Han pasado dos días después del encuentro de Akeno y Rias con Gohan y nos encontramos en el club del ocultismo donde parece estar pasando algo…

Podemos ver a todo el club del ocultismo con heridas graves en todo su cuerpo, pero de entre todos los presentes el mas lastimado era Isei quien se encontraba en el medio de todos los presentes con un gran charco de Sangre.

Tuvimos suerte al escapar con vida – dijo Akeno bastante agitada – si aunque el no corrió con tanta suerte – dijo Rías señalando a Issei, este se encontraba con unos 5 agujeros en él estomago heridas en todo él brazo izquierdo y una línea de sangre saliendo de su frente.

Rápido presidenta debemos curarlo – comento Akeno mientras ella y Rias desaparecieron con un Issei moribundo.

Flashback.

Gohan necesito que mañana en la noche me acompañes a una reunión – dijo Azazel sentando en el sofá del departamento de Gohan – Ehh que aburrido por que tengo que ir – respondió no muy animado él sayajin.

Lo siento quizás no te agrade pero en serio necesito que me acompañes – se excusó Azazel mientras reía – bueno si no queda de otra – respondió él sayajin pesadamente.

Dime Azazel con que fines se llevara esta reunión? – Pregunto él sayajin interesado en él tema – veras tenemos que… - dijo Azazel antes de ser interrumpido por muchas presencias sobrenaturales reunidas en un solo punto.

Pero que demonios esta pasando, han tendido una emboscada al club del ocultismo – Dijo Gohan sorprendido – pero lo mas raro es que las otra presencias son unos 15 ángeles caídos a demás de un exorcista y una monja.

Azazel acaso tu tienes que ver algo con todo esto?! – pregunto un Gohan muy furioso – por su puesto que no, no soy él único líder de grigory – respondió Azazel fastidiado por él comentario

Hablaremos luego tengo que ayudarlos – dijo Gohan a punto de salir volando – espera, no te agás descubrir – aconsejo Azazel mientras que él sayajin salía volando del departamento.

Con él club del ocultismo…

Issei resiste – dijo una Rías con lágrimas al ver en él estado en él que se encontraba su siervo – presidenta lo…lo siento, yo soy débil no pude protegerla lo siento – dijo Issei desmayándose en él acto.

Malditos pagaran por lo que le hicieron a mi Issei – dijo una molesta Rias mientras emanaba una potente y formidable aura de la destrucción.

La lucha se situó de la siguiente manera..

Koneko vs dos ángel caídos

Kiba vs un ángel caido y él padre Freed

Akeno vs 3 ángeles caídos

Rías contra 9 ángeles caídos

Batalla de Koneko…

La nekomata se lanzó contra uno de los ángeles caídos con un puño directo hacia el rostro, mientras este se defendía con ambas manos, en eso lanzo un aletazo por parte de este haciendo retroceder a la nekomata.

Koneko estaba esquivando él ataque del primer caído pero de repente recibió una doble patada por parte del segundo ángel caído enviándola a volar con dirección al primer ángel caído quien no dudo en asestar un puño en él mentón de la chica

Ahhh – se quejo koneko escupiendo un poco de sangre, la nekomata se lanzó muy molesta dándole una patada en él abdomen seguido de un gancho al primer caído mandándolo directo al suelo, el otro caído viendo esto se acercó volando a asestarle un golpe a la Koneko pero esta lo sostuvo en el ultimo momento dándole una patada en las piernas haciendo ceder al segundo ángel caído.

Koneko estaba a punto de noquear al segundo ángel caído pero…

Una lanza había sido lanzada por el primer caído con intensiones asesinas, por suerte Kpkeno logro esquivarlo a tiempo y esta lanza impacto en el segundo Kaido

AHHHH! – Grito de dolor el segundo caído – maldita pagaras por eso – dijo el primer caído – yo no hice nada – respondió Koneko mientras se reanudaba el combate

El caído lanzo dos lanzas que fueron esquivadas por la nekomata fácilmente, eso fue suerte – dijo el caído molesto mientras miraba a Koneko cargar una enorme roca.

Koneko lanzo aquella roca con bastante velocidad mientras el caido solo se burlaba y daba un salto de 360 grado, lo que no se espero era que la nekomata estuviera a su adelante quien con un rápido movimiento dejo aturdido al caido.

Últimas palabras – dijo Koneko fríamente pero para su sorpresa el caido solo empezó a reir desmesuradamente, pero cuando se dio cuenta cual era el motivo ya era tarde.

3 lanzas se dirigían ella, en un rápido movimiento trato de esquivarlas pero no tuvo tanta suerte, había esquivado una de las lanzas a duras penas pero las otras dos eran otra cosa.

La primera lanza había hecho que su ropa se desgarrara en las parte de los senos pero eso no era todo, tenía unas quemaduras de 2 grado en esa parte.

La segunda lanza le había dado de lleno en sus pierna izquierda provocando una herida profunda y dolorosa que no le permitía moverse a su 100%.

Maldito – dijo con vos entrecortada Koneko viendo al causante de esto, el primer caido con un hueco en el pecho le había lanzado a duras penas ese ataque.

Ahora la pelea continuaba con una mayor desventaja para la nekomata que se encontraba herida ante dos enemigos.

Con Kiba…

El caballero desenfundo cientas de espadas fusionándolas en una sola, luego de esto se pudo en guardia esperando a que sus dos enemigos lo atacasen.

El padre Freed desenvaino su espada de luz a la vez que cargaba su arma, mientras el caído desplego un par de alas negras elevando su aura creando una lanza dorada en ambas manos.

Muere maldito demonio – dijo el sacerdote mientras ivan a gran velocidad a atacarlo con su espada dando varios tajos mientras el caballero lo esquivaba ágilmente.

Kiba bloqueaba las estocadas del sacerdote normalmente, en eso usando su velocidad apareció detrás del sacerdote listo para darle el golpe de gracia en el cuello.

Fue cuando el caído lanzo ambas lanzas de luz que fueron difícilmente bloqueadas por Kiba haciendo retroceder y sacando chispas por la colisión e las lanzas contra la espada, Kiba detuvo ambos ataques mientras que usando su velocidad fue atacar al caído, el sacerdote aprovecho la situación y con su arma disparo una bala vendita.

BOOM! – La bala había sido lanzada impactando en el hombro del caballero causando un dolor inmeso en este, maldito – dijo Kiba mientras su espada se dividía en sientas impactando en las alas del caído y rosándole el ojo derecho del sacerdote segándolo permanentemente de una vista.

Kiba se arrodillo en el suelo agitado por el esfuerzo que había hecho, maldito idiota pagaras por esto – dijo el padre mientras se agarraba el ojo derecho .

El padre adolorido saco un frasco lanzándoselo a Kiba, jajaja muere maldito – dijo el sacerdote riendo sádicamente.

El caballero viendo el frasco se dispuso a cortarlo, logro su objetivo pero el contenido callo en su pecho provocando quemaduras, era agua vendita.

El 15% eran quemaduras de grado 3 y el 75 % de grado dos, pero eso no era lo único el agua vendita había provocado efectos secundarios mermando su fuerza un 50% dejándolo muy débil para pelear.

Su velocidad era a menos por el dolor que le causaba la bala en el hombro.

El caído se zafo de el agarre de las espadas dándole una patada al caballero en el estómago, mandándolo a estrellar con uno de los arboles cercanos al lugar.

El caballero se levanto enfundando su espada dispuesto a matar al angel caído cuando…., PUMM! Se escuchó otro disparo que le dio en la mono del caballero, este gritando del dolor acumulado.

Con Akeno

Kiba! – Dijo está viendo a su amigo en una situación penosa yendo a ayudarle – a donde crees que vas – tu pelea es con nosotros dijo uno de los caídos interponiéndose en el camino de la sacerdotisa del trueno – tchh malditos – dijo esta mientras lanzaba un rayo al caído.

Dos círculos mágicos en forma aparecieron delante del caído mientras la lanza explosionaba en esos dos, el caído se movió a una gran velocidad lanzándole desde el cielo varias plumas filosas como un cuchillo.

Akeno creo un escudo cubriéndose del ataque pero los dos caídos restantes lanzaron dos pares de lanzas, uniéndose destruyendo el escudo de Akeno.

El ataque había formado una gran explosión, una cortina de humo se había levantado en la zona, y de esta salió la sacerdotisa de rayo con algunos raspones riendo sádicamente.

Me estoy emocionando dijo Akeno – de una forma sádica mientras lanzaba tres rayos a los caídos, cabe mencionar que estos rayos eran el triple de fuertes a los anteriores.

Los caídos se cubrieron pero estos ataques eran más fuertes e hizo caer a uno al piso sangrando, el ataque le había perforado la mano.

Los dos caídos se posicionaron a los costados de Akeno formando unas cadenas hechas de energía sacra, atando de pies y manos a la sacerdotisa del trueno.

Malditos que planean hacer – dijo la sacerdotisa mientras trataba de inútilmente escapar del agarre de ambos caídos, esto solo provoco causar unas cuantas quemaduras en la mano y un dolor insoportable, poco a poco la carne se rasgaba causando heridas en la muñeca y tobillos.

Ya verás maldita – dijo mientras la sostenían con fuerza a Akeno

El caído que tenía la mano perforada se acercó lentamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Akeno con una sonrisa sádica.

Es mi turno, pagaras por lo que me hiciste maldita perra - comento el caído creando un látigo de luz mientras se iba acercando mas a Akeno.

Ahhh!- grito Akeno a todo pulmón, el caído había azotado duramente con el latigo de luz desgarrando la ropa y un poco de la piel de Akeno.

El caído siguió una y otra vez azotando a la sacerdotisa del rayo mientras los gritos de ella se escuchaban en todo el campo de batalla.

Con Rias

La heredera del clan Gremory comenzó a soltar algunas lágrimas viendo como todos sus preciados siervos estaban siendo vencidos y algunos torturados.

Pagaran por esto – dijo la gremory mientras su aura incrementaba a grandes magnitudes, agacho su cabeza sin mostrar su rostro mientras acumulaba energía en sus manos.

Con un fuerte grito de dolor y rabia por lo que sucedía Rias lanzo una fuerte energía de la destrucción, se podría decir que era el ataque más fuerte que había lanzado en toda su vida.

El resultado dejo impactada a Rias, su ataque había sido bloqueado por 5 círculos mágicos de los ángeles caídos.

Aunque seas fuerte, no puedes contra 9 de nosotros - dijo uno de los caídos mientras los 8 restantes combinaban sus lanzas en una sola.

Rias no podía creer lo que sucedía, sabía que ese ataque podría exterminarla, ella sin ninguna esperanza espero que el ataque la alcanzara.

Paso unos 5 segundos y el ataque de los caidos no le alcanzo, las dudas surgieron en su mente , al instante ella abrió sus ojos pero el espectáculo la dejo horrorizada.

Issei, su peón había detenido el ataque, causando que la lanza trapazase su abdomen y incrustándose en el suelo.

El castaño cayó al suelo moribundo esta vez ya no se podría salvar el Poder de Rias no era lo suficientemente fuerte para sanarlo.

Rias hecho un grito ahogado en todo el campo de batalla, mientras tomaba el cuerpo casi moribundo de Issei.

Yo yo los matare – dijo Rias impotente ante la situación.

Los caídos presentes por un momento sintieron miedo, pero al rato echaron a reír a carcajadas.

Tu por favor, admito que puedes contra 3 de nosotros sin mucho problema, pero contra 9 jajaja no me agás reír – dijo uno de los caidos burlonamente.

Antes de que Rias reaccionase una lus segadora apareció desde el cielo intimidando con su enorme poder a todos los presentes.

El recién llegado solo vestia una túnica negra con una capucha, ocultando su rostro en ella.

Quien eres tu – pregunto una caída temerosamente.

Las personas que van a morir no merecen saber quién soy yo – dijo el encapuchado; al finalizar estas palabras formo energía en cada uno de sus dedos.

Mueran - dijo el encapuchado mientras lanzaba diez energías, algunas de ellas cayeron en el cráneo, corazón, partes vitales, y alas junto a demás partes del cuerpo.

Diez caídos cayeron inmediatamente muertos, los restantes quedaron con la boca abierta, atemorizados intentaron escapar del lugar.

El sujeto encubierto se movió a gran velocidad atrapando a dos de los caídos que huían quebrando sus alas y lanzándoles un golpe en el estómago y otro en la nuca, ambos golpes fueron tan fuertes que al primer caído partió su cuerpo en dos y el segundo quedo quedo completamente decapitado.

Uno de los otros tres caídos intento escapar a través de un círculo mágico, lo que no se espera era que el encapuchado apareciese adelante el.

El misterioso hombre cogió de la garganta al caído y se la rompió mientras el caído echaba un grito ahogado.

Los demás trataron de lanzar una lanza de luz, pero no sirvió de nada ya que el sujeto lo destruyo con un dedo.

En un parpadeo apareció delante de ellos y con un simple ataque los evaporizo, cabe resaltar que los del club estaban atemorizados, aquel ser había matado a los caidos en unos cuantos segundos como si nada y ahora seguramente seguirían ellos.

Antes de poder hacer algo se dieron cuenta que el sujeto ya estaba adelante de ellos; de inmediato se pusieron en pose de pelea.

Atrás no te acerques – dijo Rias con una vos temerosa mientras sus piernas comenzaban a temblarle por el miedo hacia aquel sujeto.

El tipo no dijo nada y solo se acercó al cuerpo moribundo de isei, extendió su mano y le dio un poco de su energía para que pudiese mantenerse con vida un par de horas.

Su amigo va estar bien le acabo de dar un poco de energía para que muera, pero deberían apresurarse en curarlo no vivirá mucho – dijo el sujeto mientras se marchaba comenzando a flotar – gracias – llego a decir Rias de la impresión.

El sujeto estaba a punto de retirarse hasta que…

Disculpa acaso nos conocemos – dijo Akeno de forma seductora al ido del suejto

Este de inmediato se puso rojo y comenzó a a descender inconscientemente al suelo.

No no yo no la conozco señorita – dijo Akel sujeto muy nervieso mientras lo negaba con gestos mímicos – segurooo – pregunto Akeno nuevamente Akeno mas seductivamente acercándose al sujeto y poniendo sus pechos en sus brazos.

Si si, creo que ya me debo ir – respondio el misterioso sujeto mientras emprendía vuelo a toda prisa.

Hmmm – se me hace que lo conozco – se dijo Akeno a si misma

Acaso estas loca Akeno que pasaba si te mataba - dijo una Rias muy furiosa – lo siento presidenta, pero nuestra prioridad es Issei – respondió Akeno.

Tienes razón debemos irnos – comento Rias mientras se iba en un círculo mágico junto al club del ocultismo.

Fin del flashback.

Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si nos ayudaba ese sujeto – dijo Rias dudosa de lo que pudo haber ocurrido.

Probablemente no estuviéramos aquí – respondió Akeno temerosa de lo que pudo haber ocurrido – y eso no es lo único probablemente debido a nuestra muerte se hubiese formado una nueva gran guerra – añadió Rías con preocupación en sus palabras.

En otro lugar….

Oye no crees que te pasaste un poco con ellos – dijo Azazel con una gota de sudor en su frente – jejjeje lo siento – respondió el sujeto encapuchado revelando su identidad.

Continuara…

Bueno espero que les haya gustado con migo será hasta el 2020… nos vemos

.

.

.

Jajja ok no será hasta agosto por ahí estaré ocupado estudiando para mi examen de admisión nos vemos luego saludos y mas saludos a todos.

Respondiendo las preguntas del anterior capitulo…

a.- Are solo un pequeño Harem ( Akeno, Ravel, Irina, puede que Rías) ya que a la mayoría no le gusta uno muy largo será uno muy corto.

b.- No le daré un longibus mínimo en los próximos 10 capítulos de ahí ya veré porque pondré algunos enemigos de DXD más fuertes que el sayajin.

c.- No traeré ningún personaje de dragon ball por los próximos 10 capítulos mínimo, pero tampoco estoy afirmando que los traeré eso depende del desarrollo de este fic jajaj.

d.- la historia se desarrolara exclusivamente en la dimensión de Higth scool y na mas jeje.

Aquí pues nuevas preguntas espero que respondan todo vale.

A.- quieren que cambie un poco la trama a la del anime como en este capítulo…. ( En mi opinión seria que si porque sería una historia original y no una más del montón)

B.- Yo estoy planeando hacer algo asi en el futuro:

Los dioses dragones ósea ophis y DxD junto a la TRIEXAS serian algo asi como dioses dragones de clase baja y hubiesen otras clases como: dioses dragones clase media, alta, suprema, colosal y las más alta de todas, la clase titánica por supuesto que nuestro héroe Gohan se enfrentaría a todos estos dragones y para ganar al de clase colosal y suprema obligatoriamnete necesitaría un longibus minimo de clase alta.

Déjenme su opinión.

C.-si eligen o botan más por lo que tengo planeado en la B la relación de poderes seria asi:

Gohan -100

DxD, Triexas – 15

Ophis – 5

Dios Dragón clase M -90

Dios Dragón clase A -300

Dios Dragón clase S – 1500

Dios Dragón clase C – 5800

Dios Dragón clase T – 18000

Un supuesto balck ssj rose – 2100

Bills – ¿?

Wiss – ¿?

Zeno - ¿?

Respondiendo las preguntas del anterior capitulo…

a.- Are solo un pequeño Harem ( Akeno, Ravel, Irina) ya que a la mayoría no le gusta uno muy largo será uno muy corto.

b.- No le daré un longibus mínimo en los próximos 10 capítulos de ahí ya veré porque pondré algunos enemigos de DXD más fuertes que el sayajin.

c.- No traeré ningún personaje de dragon ball por los próximos 10 capítulos mínimo, pero tampoco estoy afirmando que los traeré eso depende del desarrollo de este fic jajaj.

d.- la historia se desarrolara exclusivamente en la dimensión de Higth scool y na mas jeje.

Aquí pues nuevas preguntas espero que respondan todo vale.

A.- quieren que cambie un poco la trama a la del anime como en este capítulo…. ( En mi opinión seria que si porque sería una historia original y no una más del montón)

B.- Yo estoy planeando hacer algo asi en el futuro:

Los dioses dragones ósea ophis y DxD junto a la TRIEXAS serian algo asi como dioses dragones de clase baja y hubiesen otras clases como: dioses dragones clase media, alta, suprema, colosal y las más alta de todas, la clase titánica por supuesto que nuestro héroe Gohan se enfrentaría a todos estos dragones y para ganar al de clase colosal y suprema obligatoriamnete necesitaría un longibus minimo de clase alta.

Déjenme su opinión.

C.-si eligen o botan más por lo que tengo planeado en la B la relación de poderes seria asi:

Gohan -100

DxD, Triexas – 15

Ophis – 5

Dios Dragón clase M -90

Dios Dragón clase A -300

Dios Dragón clase S – 1500

Dios Dragón clase C – 5800

Dios Dragón clase T – 18000

Un supuesto balck ssj rose – 2100

Bills – ¿?

Wiss – ¿?

Zeno - ¿?


End file.
